


hello, i love you

by uncertainty



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Rare Pairings, Vibrators, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-13 12:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12984342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncertainty/pseuds/uncertainty





	hello, i love you

She was beautiful, she was perfect, and taken. So very, very taken.

"Peko," Ibuki said, looking her straight in the eye. 

"Hmm,"

"I think... I love you,"

"How so?"

"What do you mean, 'how so'?"

"I mean, we should talk about our feelings. That's what I assume girls are supposed to do together, right?"

"I guess so." She breathed in. "I'm just _really, really_ attracted to you, and I know you have a boyfriend, but I just thought I'd come out and say it because if I didn't soon, I'd probably break my right hand and-"

"Wait, what do you- _oh_ ,"

"Shit, did I say that out loud?"

"You really think about _me_? Out of all the people here that you could fantasize about, you chose _me_?"

"Well, yeah. You're just so hot and sometimes I just can't help myself,"

"Then, do you want to have sex with me?"

"Only if you want to,"

"Yes, I'd like that,"

"Then yes,"

"Very well then," she stood up and took off her shirt, followed by her skirt and tights, revealing a black bra and an almost matching black thong.

_Goddammit, Teruteru was right._

"Are you going to get undressed?"

"Oh, right." She began stripping off her clothes, leaving on her underwear and ripped stockings. She sat back down on the bed.

"Okay, just be careful. I've never done this before,"

"Really? Not even with Fuyuhiko?"

"No, my young master doesn't care for things like that right now,"

"Oh,"

"Anyway, how do your fantasies usually go?"

"Well, first, if you want me to stop at any point, just tell me, okay?"

"Okay,"

"First, I kiss you, open-mouthed. Can I do that?"

"Yes,"

She leaned in and kissed the taller girl, darting her tongue in and exploring the insides of her mouth. She reached her hands over to the other girl's hair and undid it, letting it fall down her back.

"Then, I trail my mouth down further, leaving little love bites all over," she kissed down her neck, on her collarbones, biting down and sucking lightly, leaving what would become bruises the next day. A quiet moan escaped the taller girl's lips, giving her permission to go down further. The musician unhooked the other girl's bra, throwing it on the floor and kissing her breasts. She got down to the nipple, took it in her mouth and sucked. Another moan escaped the swordswoman's mouth, this time louder and more wanting.

"O-okay, and then what?"

"And then I go down further, and I eat you out,"

"And what do you get out of that?"

"Nothing, really. I just want to give you as much pleasure as I can, but, if it makes you feel any better," she pulled open the dresser drawer and pulled something out. "I'll put this in my panties and you take the remote." she held up a small egg-shaped piece of plastic and a small remote. She put the plastic piece in her underwear and handed the remote to the taller girl.

"Wait, was that-?"

"A vibrator, yes." she got on her knees on the floor and began to pull the thong off the taller girl, pulling it off and moving her own head in between the other girl's thighs. From there, she had a close view of her sex, glistening with arousal. She ran a finger across the slit. 

"P-please, stop teasing me,"

Ibuki stuck her tongue out and licked all the way across.

Peko moaned. "What... the fuck... was that?"

"What the fuck was _what_?"

"It was cold, and hard, sort of like metal,"

"You mean the jewelry in my tongue?" she stuck her tongue out again, this time to show the other girl the piece of metal through her tongue. "Do you not like it?"

"No, I liked it, a lot, _please_ , keep going," she said, now more aware of the actual amount of jewelry through the smaller girl's skin. The three through the left side of her lower lip, the ring on her right nostril, the countless number of ones on her ears, the metal bars through each of her nipples, the one just above her navel, and the one on her tongue that the swordswoman felt firsthand. "Are there any other piercings you have that I should know about?"

"Well, there is _one_ you haven't seen yet." she moved her head from in between the other girl's legs and pulled her panties down, revealing two rhinestones sticking out of the skin just above a thin tuft of blonde pubic hair.

"So I guess the carpet doesn't match the drapes,"

Ibuki resumed licking, letting the ball on her tongue piercing hit against the taller girl's clit, earning short moans.

"P-please, turn it on," Ibuki said, grinding against the floor, pushing the vibrator against her. Peko clicked it on, causing the musician to moan into her clit, therefore causing her to moan.

"Wait,"

"Hmm?"

"I don't know, just this doesn't feel exactly right,"

"Am I doing something wrong?"

"No, you're doing a great job, it's just..."

"Should we try a different position?"

"Yeah, maybe that's it,"

"Alright then," she got up and laid back down on the bed. "Sit on my face."

"Are you sure about that? I don't want to hurt you,"

"You're not gonna hurt me, but, if it makes you feel any better, I'll pinch your knee if you do, okay?"

"Okay," she moved up on the bed and sat down on the smaller girl's face, grinding down as lightly as she could. The musician darted her tongue out and began licking at the other girl once again.

"Mmnhm, y-yes, t-this is definitely better," she ground against the smaller girl's face, trying not to put all her weight on the other girl.

From the position they were in, Ibuki got a perfect view of Peko, all the curves of her body and the loose hair cascading down her shoulders and back. 

"Mmmnh, f-fuck,"she practically screamed out. She ground down against the smaller girl's face, not caring about being gentle anymore. Her hands grasped onto the sheets, soft moans becoming loud cries of desire, and not being able to think straight. 

The musician stuck her tongue into the taller girl's entrance,  pushing it in as far as it could go. It gave her immense pleasure to see the swordswoman, who was usually very emotionless and distant, scream out in pleasure and be so close to coming undone.

"Ah, fuck, Ibuki, I'm-!" she screamed out as she came, falling off of the smaller girl and laying down. "That was great. Should I-?"

"No, I'm fine, just, ah- turn the vibrator up,"

And so she pressed the button on the remote again, causing the smaller girl to let out a half-scream, half-moan. The cries continued until she let out a longer one, and then returned to heavy breathing. "Y-you can turn it off now," she said in between labored breaths. 

And so the taller girl clicked the button to turn it off and threw the remote on the bedside table.

Ibuki took the egg-shaped vibrator out of her underwear. "Thank you for letting me do this with you. I want to return the favor someday."

"You already did,"

"Huh?"

"I enjoyed that as much as you did, probably even more than you did, actually."

"You did?"

"Mmhm. I really liked it when you let me come all over your face," she leaned in and kissed the smaller girl, tasting herself on the other girl's mouth.

"I love you."

She licked her lips. "I love you, too."


End file.
